


Expurrimental

by WolfStClaire



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStClaire/pseuds/WolfStClaire
Summary: Neil gives himself a once over, from this angle he can see the black fur of the tail peeking out from behind his legs, his front is flushed all the way up, under the collar, up to his cheeks. Neil has never felt pretty, especially not with all of his scars on show like this, but right now he thinks he might be.I started thinking about those butt plugs with tails on and it got slightly out of hand.





	Expurrimental

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have not done any creative writing for about 5 years, so honestly any feedback on this would be great. I did actually really enjoy writing it. 
> 
> I wish I could blame the aftg discord for this in it's entirety but honestly they just got me thinking about it and this is all on me. Hope you guys enjoy.

It starts off with a collar. It's very simple, just plain black leather that fits around Neil's throat. The weight of it around his neck reminds him of Andrew's hands, holding him, keeping him together. Which is very useful as he usually wears it when Andrew wants to make him fall apart.  
Andrew likes it too, as much as he goes on about Neil's neck fetish it's Andrew who can't seem to keep his mouth off of it. Especially when he's fucking into Neil and trying to muffle the noises that threaten to come out of his mouth by biting down on the leather.

The cat ears appear next, a remnant from Halloween. They were black and soft, Andrew seemed to enjoy taking his time to stroke them whenever he brushed his hand through Neil's hair that night. Later, when Neil asked whether he should take the ears off he was met with a "do whatever the fuck you want Josten" mumbled into the back of his thigh before a tongue started circling his hole and he lost his train of thought. The cat ears stayed on. Even when Andrew fisted his hands into Neil's hair as he came down his throat.

The collar comes out semi-regularly, whenever they have the time and a place just to themselves. Which mainly happens on trips to Columbia without the rest of their gang. The ears start making appearances too, Andrew isn't sure when they got put into the bag where they keep the sex stuff but he isn't going to ask and he certainly isn't going to complain. Neil is very glad that he thought to put them in there, especially after the time he grabbed the cat ears and put them on once Andrew had finished buckling the collar for him. It was meant to be a joke, but the way Andrew's eyes darkened, the way he kissed Neil like he couldn't get close enough, the way Neil ended up on his hands and knees biting into a pillow to keep himself from moaning too loudly, that didn't feel like a joke.

The tail however, is entirely Allison's fault. She was the one who dragged Neil through to the backroom of a store on one of their coffee and shopping trips. She was the one who saw him staring at the dildos, vibrators, ropes and butt plugs looking completely lost. She was the one who gave him a lengthy talk about all kinds of kinks. She was the one who disappeared afterwards and told Neil to take a closer look. Yes, Allison is most definitely the entire reason Neil is packing a bag containing a butt plug with a long black fluffy tail attached into his duffel to go to Columbia for the weekend. She is definitely the only reason for this.

The journey down seems to stretch forever, Neil can’t seem to get his mind off of the tail. It was a hasty purchase, bought because of him remembering how much he loves being filled with Andrew’s cock combined with memories of the way Andrew stroked the ears. Neil had briefly considered the red fox tail that he’d seen but realised that it would only fuel some disparaging comment about his exy fetish. He also knew that it wouldn’t go with the black ears at all. Let it never be said that Neil Josten doesn’t care about fashion.

Friday evening is filled with takeout, cigarettes on the porch and quick handjobs before falling into bed to sleep off that week’s exhaustion. Saturday morning is coffee, breakfast and making out on the sofa before Neil forces himself up for his run, leaving Andrew lounging around watching old game show reruns. It was after getting back and showering that he realised that now would be the best time to try it out, especially with Andrew preoccupied downstairs.

Neil dries off in the bathroom, wrapping the towel around him as he makes his way to the bedroom and opens his duffel. He throws the plug onto the bed before finding the other bag, pulling the lube out and lying down on the bed. He squeezes the lube onto his fingers and then slowly circles his hole, trying not to flinch at the coldness of the lube. Slowly pushing in he makes his other hand travel up and down his thigh, edging ever closer to his cock. He adds another finger and starts scissoring himself open as he finally grabs his cock and starts tugging, trying to match the two rhythms together. He works himself open, stroking his insides, he just can't quite get the right angle himself. Adding another finger slowly he relishes the slight burn and grabs the bottle of lube, making a slight mess as he opens it and pours it onto the plug single handed. Neil works his fingers out of himself and pulls his thighs up as far as they will go as he starts pushing the plug into his ass.  
It's very different, nothing like fingers but also not the same as having Andrew's cock inside him either. He slowly pushes it inside, biting his hand to stop himself from whining too loud as he reaches the flared end and finally has the plug fully seated inside of him. Lying there for a moment Neil breathes as he gets used to the fullness and moves his hips, hissing as the plug pushes into his prostate and his neglected cock gives a twitch.

Pushing himself up Neil puts the lube onto the bedside table and grabs the bag, walking over to the mirror. He uses the reflection to buckle on his collar and places the cat ear headband in his auburn hair. Neil gives himself a once over, from this angle he can see the black fur of the tail peeking out from behind his legs, his front is flushed from his still half hard cock all the way up his front, under the collar, up to his cheeks. Neil has never felt pretty, especially not with all of his scars on show like this, but right now he thinks he might be.

Neil pads downstairs, huffing at the way the plug grazes his prostate with every step and the tail tickles the back of his legs. He can’t hear the TV on and leans against the living room doorframe to watch Andrew, reading his book and not looking up despite the fact that he definitely knows Neil is standing there. He would almost feel bad for bothering him when he looks so peaceful, but as it is Neil has his mind made up, his cock is still half hard and he feels so full.

“Andrew.” he tries to say but it comes out a bit more of a whine. Andrew's eyes look up and his jaw clenches as he rakes his eyes over Neil's body.  
“What are you wearing?” His voice perfectly calm as always  
“Do you not like it?” Neil asks back, anxiety sneaking into the back of his mind, he should have asked first, he should have discussed this, he shouldn't have just assumed that -  
“In my lap. Yes or no?”  
“Yes” Neil says as he pushes himself forward and kneels with his knees either side of Andrew's thighs. Not putting any weight on him until the blonde pulls him down with hands in his hips.

Neil watches Andrew's face as he feels him gaze over Neil’s body, eyes darkening as he takes in the view before him. He takes Neil’s hands and places them in his hair, Neil pushes his fingers through the strands, whining as Andrew’s hands come up to hold his cheeks.  
“Yes or no?”  
“Yes, Andrew.” He was expecting a kiss and groans when instead he’s treated to Andrew’s hands travel up into his hair, finding the hairband and fingering over the soft fur of the ears. Neil closes his eyes and concentrates on the hands travelling down behind his actual ears, making their way to his neck. Fingers press into the collar as Andrew’s hands spread out into a loose hold, pressing down slightly so Neil’s breath stutters and he lets out a low groan. He allows himself to be pulled forward and opens his eyes just enough to meet Andrew’s before they’re lips are touching and he’s losing himself in the kiss. It’s hot and wet with open mouths and quiet groans that Andrew seems to swallow as hands travel over his scarred torso and under his arms to pull his shoulders forward. Neil pulls himself away from Andrew with a gasp and settles for kissing slowly across his jaw to his ear, humming at the way Andrew’s fingers seem to clench when he reaches his neck. Andrew trails his hand down Neil's back, fingers travelling lightly down his crack until they reach the plug, pushing it in slightly. Scarred hands tighten in blonde hair as Neil cants his hips and moans into Andrew's neck.

“Drew.” Is all that Neil able to choke out before Andrew has the base of the plug in his fingers and slowly starts fucking it in and out of Neil’s ass. The flared base pulling on his rim before being pushed back into him, Neil can’t help the moans that escape as he fucks himself back onto the plug. He just feels so full, caged in by Andrew at all sides, his cock is hard against his stomach and it’s taking so much of his concentration to not reach down and touch it. “I want you in me Drew” Neil groans into the skin by his mouth, “I want to feel you in me so bad.”  
“But you’re already so filled up” Andrew bites out sarcastically, emphasising his point by pushing the plug in harshly. The angle causes it to rub into Neil’s prostate and he can’t help but throw his head back as almost shouts out Andrew’s name. “Go to the bedroom,” Andrew commands, his hands moving off of Neil’s body, “hands and knees on the bed Abram.”

Neil’s legs shake as he pushes himself up and starts walking out the room, he can feel Andrew’s eyes on him as he follows him upstairs. Reaching the bedroom he almost jumps on the bed, putting his forehead against the sheets and his ass in the air. He can hear clothes being dropped to the floor and feels the bed dip as Andrew settles in behind him. Neil can’t help but shake his ass slightly, breathing deep as the plug moves inside him and the fur of the tail tickles against his balls. He feels hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and then one hand is gripped around the tail and slowly pulling at the plug. Neil keens at the slight burn of the plug as it’s pulled out of him. He barely has time to register Andrew’s appraising hum before he’s got two fingers pushing into him with ease.

“You’re so fucking loose, I bet I could just slide right into you.” Andrew states as his other hand reaches around and grabs hold of Neil’s cock. Neil feels like he could cry, his cock is finally getting some much needed relief as Andrew pumps it in time with him fucking his, now three, fingers into his ass. His hands are clenched into the duvet and his moans are coming out freely along with curse words and the occasional gasp of Drew when his prostate gets grazed. Then suddenly the hands are off him and he can feel Andrew moving as he tells Neil to roll onto his back.

Turning he lays back, grabbing his own cock and pulling as he finally gets a good look at Andrew. His blonde hair is still messed up from Neil’s hands and there’s faint marks on his neck and shoulder from his teeth. The red flush travels down his body to his cock, hard in his hands as he covers it in lube. Looking back up Neil catches Andrew’s eyes, they’re dark with lust and his bottom lip is red where he’s obviously been biting it to keep himself from making any noise. The faint sunlight from the window shines on his face and Neil would probably take the time to appreciate it if he didn’t want a dick in his ass so badly. Andrew shifts and his cock finally presses to Neil’s entrance as he maintains eye contact and asks “Yes or no?”. Neil barely finishes his yes, fuck yes before Andrew is pushing in and Neil has to close his eyes and tighten his hand around the bottom of his cock to stop himself from coming right then.

Andrew leans forward to capture Neil’s lips as he finally pushes all the way in and they swallow each other's groans at the sensation. Hands reach under Neil’s thighs and he wraps his legs around Andrew’s waist, swearing into his mouth as he revels at the new angle. He tries to move his fist over his cock again but is stopped as Andrew grabs his wrist and pulls it away. His whine is met with a bite to his bottom lip and both of his hands are guided to Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew’s hand replaces his own on his cock and Neil’s moan turns into a whine as the other hand finds it’s way into his auburn hair and pulls slightly.

Andrew starts properly fucking into him and Neil can’t think straight. They’re not doing much except breathing into each other’s mouths as Andrew drags his cock almost all the way out and then slams back in, just at the right angle to push against his prostate. Neil feels like he’s floating, his vision is hazy and all he can concentrate on is Andrew’s fist moving over his cock, Andrew’s hand tight in his hair, Andrew’s cock moving in and out of him, making him feel so so good. Neil’s head falls back and Andrew’s mouth moves down to bite at the leather of his collar. All he can do is moan into the air and cling to Andrew’s shoulders as he gets closer and closer to orgasm, he just feels so full and he wants that feeling to stay as his mouth starts speaking without a filter.

“Fuck Drew, you feel so good. Fuck shit, I love you in me,” Neil’s mouth running away from him as the thrusts gets harder and deeper and he’s so close, “fuck fuck fuck”. Then Neil can feel his entire body clench as he comes, his back arching as he spills over Andrew’s hand and his own stomach. He goes lax and continues moaning as Andrew’s thrusts get more and more erratic and he can hear the aborted groans and something sounding very close to his name being muffled by the collar as Andrew comes as well. He can feel himself being filled as Andrew gives a few extra thrusts before moving up to find Neil’s mouth to kiss. It’s slow and syrupy and full of that post orgasm bliss before Andrew is pushing himself up onto his knees and pulling out. He can’t help but whine but it’s cut off as Andrew uses his finger to catch a drip of his come and pushes it back inside his ass. Neil’s head whips up as he looks at Andrew, who’s staring at Neil’s hole as he slowly fingers him. Andrew looks up into Neil’s eyes as he pulls out his finger to swipe two through the mess on Neil’s stomach and then pushes it into his hole to join what’s already there. Neil feels like a mess and he’s fairly sure that if he hadn’t literally just orgasmed he would be rock hard again. As it is his cock is faintly twitching at the overstimulation.

The room is quiet except for Neil’s heavy breathing and the slight sound of Andrew’s fingers sliding in and out of his ass. Then Andrew looks back down and his lip twitches up into a smirk as he hums and asks, “do you want the plug back in?”. Neil feels the breath catch in his throat and his hole clench around Andrew’s fingers as he breathes out his answering yes. He can’t help but whine as Andrew pulls out his fingers and then picks up the plug from beside him. Andrew scans his eyes over Neil’s body, drinking in the sight of him, from the askew ears in his hair down past the mess still covering his stomach to his open hole, before slowly pushing the butt plug back in. When it’s fully in him Neil takes a deep breath and huffs as Andrew pulls on the tail before snorting himself.

“Kiss me. Yes or no?” Neil murmurs and Andrew moves forward to lay next to him before leaning over to place his lips on Neil’s. Arms find their way around his way around his body as he allows himself to be pulled towards Andrew. Humming as the shift onto his side makes the plug move inside him. Pulling back he takes in Andrew’s features. “So you like the plug then?” Neil asks, a smirk forming on his face. Andrew’s fingers hook into the collar as he replies “I hate it like I hate you,” before pulling Neil forward to kiss the smirk off of his face.


End file.
